The Winning Ticket
The Wacky Wario Bros.: The Winning Ticket. is SuperMarioGlitchy4's 176th video, and also the third episode of The Wacky Wario Bros.. This blooper is about Wario and Waluigi winning a lottery ticket. The transcript of this video can be found here. Plot The video starts inside a house. Wario is sleeping and Waluigi is showering. As the latter is showering, he finds a rubber ducky, in which he finds pleasure in squeaking. This annoys Wario, who wakes up and rushes to the bathroom to stop the noise. Wario knocks it away and goes back to sleep. Waluigi finds it and squeaks it again, this time annoying Wario more so than before and they chase each other around the house. Toad walks in and wonders what they're doing in his house, the two almost plotting something, but it gets foiled by Mario, who happens to be right behind Toad. Wario walks off in spite of his knockout, as Waluigi, still holding rubber ducky now with a Waluigi cap on it, squeaks it again, annoying Wario again. The title is then shown before it shows them both somewhere else. Wario seems to be wondering if they have any coins, Waluigi saying they don't have any as Wario isn't pleased. Conker the Squirrel sees the two and wonders who they are, Wario rudely asking him the same thing. Conker doesn't seem to answer kindly, Wario asking him if he has any coins, Conker about to make a deal as the two run off. Wario then gets very depressed because he's never going to be "stinkin' rich" at all. Waluigi gives him the ducky and tries to comfort him, Wario punching it off. In his sadness, he notices a lottery ticket on the ground. A TV appears for no reason (this is stated in a caption), as an announcer appears on the news. They then draw the lottery as they call for Miss Tubby. She tries talking but goes completely off-topic into something completely unrelated to the lottery as he decides to do it himself. The number ends up to be 5, 24, 69, 7, 4, Wario looking to find it's wrong and winces in sadness. Waluigi however notices that it's upside down and flips it over, revealing it to be the number announced on television. Wario cheers and dreams of the money he can own, before somebody shuts him up. Waluigi finds a car which Wario drives into the air to find the TV station so he can collect the money. The car crashes into something, later going to the city. Later in the city, Sonic is introducing himself right has he's hit by the car being driven by Wario and Waluigi. Wario changes the song he's listening to and he dances a victory dance from the fact he won the money. He ends up in the traffic of a red car and Luigi in a kart. The Old Man is revealed to be going along the pedestrian crossing/crosswalk very slowly as Wario is eager to get moving. Waluigi manages to get in after dangling to the edge of the car, dizzy from all the movement. Wario tells him to hurry up after the other drivers get annoyed, as it clearly doesn't work after he tries to yell back and throws Waluigi's duck at him. The old man passes out, as the driver in front yells to duck and drives forward, runs over a Shy Guy and into a building, blowing up the car. The light changes from green to red, angering Wario even more. Wario drives forward anyway, picking Luigi up on the way and dragging him as they're driving. Wario says to screw the police as their car crashes right into a police car. A policeman looks at them angrily, Wario trying to distract him by looking elsewhere, the policeman seeing Luigi crawling away and he and other officers start beating him up as the duo make their escape. They end up at a train station, Kirby, who is behind them, see's Waluigi's duck (which now has bandaids on it) as food, and tries eating it, which Waluigi notices as Kirby inhaling him. He gets mad at Kirby for a second, who gets confused, and then looks for his duck, as it starts squeaking inside Kirby, who is even more confused. Waluigi tries to shake it out of Kirby, as Wario looks for a train, right as Sonic notices him. Sonic remembers the incident with running him over, and challenges Wario, saying he just can't get enough of seemingly chasing him around. Wario doesn't know anything, Sonic continuing to confuse him as they don't seem to be communicating. Sonic then comments on the smell, which is supposed to be Wario's smell, and then annoys Wario to the point of him racing at Sonic in anger, and the two fight. At some point in the fight, Sonic notices it getting serious and begins to use Chaos Control. Wario runs back to Waluigi still being inhaled by Kirby, and launches both at Sonic, missing. Sonic is hit by the train however, as Wario, relieved, comments that that seemed very easy. The train arrives after falling from the sky, as Wario, and Waluigi and Kirby's merge walk out. Wario wonders where the place is, as Kirby gets off of Waluigi's head and sucks out the ticket from Wario's hand. Wario tries various methods to get it out, and eventually tries dynamite. It seems to do nothing but explode inside Kirby and do nothing, but then suddenly exhales rainbows and various amounts of other stuff in a huge amount. Eventually, Kirby is just seen as like a tap vomiting rainbows, as Wario knocks off the tap-head and Waluigi gets his duck back, which satisfies Waluigi. The duo end up inside, as the guy says to show them the ticket, and Wario decides to tell him what happened. The guy is confused, as Wario tricks him and throws Kirby at him as the duo run behind him. It is unknown if they actually got the money, but it is also possible they didn't get it. Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Toad (cameo) *Mario (cameo) *Conker *Miss Tubby (female Po (red Teletubby)) *News Reporter *Sonic *Old Man *Luigi *Shy guy (cameo) *Police Man *Kirby *Crazy Woman Trivia *This is the first time Shy Guy doesn't speak. *This is also the first time Mario doesn't speak either. *This marks the first appearance of Conker, first appearance of Sonic since the blooper "Ssenmodnar (1,000 subs special)" and the first appearance of Kirby since the video "Bowser and the Nightmare Stone". *Sonic and Kirby's appearances both used mods of ''Super Mario 64'' that replace Mario's model. * While Waluigi is taking a shower, Toad is seen on the right. Also when Waluigi squeaks the rubber duck the 2nd time, Toad is seen on the left. Toad was possibly peeking at Waluigi the first time and then hid behind further on from then. Category:Episodes